Strange Days
by The Simple Man of Legends
Summary: Things are now very different for Hyde and Eric. One's turning into a werewolf. The others a half-vampire. Things are never going to be the same for Point Place, Wisconsin. J/H E/D Rated M for strong language, sex, and a bit of gore.


**Hey people of fanfiction. I'm the Simple Man of Legends, but you can just call me Jay. This would be my first fanfiction ever so whoohoo! And for That '70s show to! Bonus!.**

**So I'll just give everybody a brief summary of the story. This takes place before the series starts. Hyde and Foreman are at a summer carnival when they stumble upon a woman proclaiming to be a witch. After she gives them strange fortunes, they burn and insult the ladie's pride. She gives them each a dark and serious curse that will change both of their lives forever.**

**Pairings: Hyde/Jackie, Eric/Donna.**

**I don't own That '70s show, but if I did S8 would have turned out much differently.**

* * *

It was so unbelievable hot out. Even for Wisconsin, it was terrible. For Steven Hyde and it was just a normal Thursday. Him and Foreman just hanging out, only this time it wasn't in Foreman's large, stuffy basement that only had one fan that broke down half the time. This time the both of them had gone too the large Carnival that came to Point Place at the beginning of summer. It was packed with the residents of Point Place and lit up the town with bright festive, lights and music.

" Damn it's so freaking hot." Hyde said to himself and his best friend as they walked around the large summer carnival. " Why the hell did we come here again?. He shifted uncomfortably. It was to crowded and he could have really used some pot right there and then.

" Because Fez and Kelso decided to go to the Hub to hit on chicks and Jackie and Donna where do some icky girly thing."

" Jesus Christ Foreman grow up already man! What's the worst those two could be talking about?"

There was two things Hyde knew about his friend that were definitely fact. That he terribly in love with Donna and that he was paranoid about everything. Where Hyde was paranoid about the government, the car that ran on water and the corporate world. Foreman was paranoid about germs and if Donna actually liked him. Which was so obvious that a newly arrived exchange student could see it.

Hyde sighed to himself. He also liked Donna, which was bad because he didn't want her to have to choose between him and Foreman, because he knew that she would obviously pick Foreman. And he didn't want mess up their friendship that they had since they were six years old. Life sucked like that. Especially because he knew he'd be hurt in the end. Like always

" Well there has to be something here that's cool. We've past that cotton candy cart like 4 times!"

Foreman shrugged at Hyde. " Why don't we just head back to my house and get a circle going?"

Now that's a brilliant plan!" Hyde said all to happily with a grin. Before the two teens could walk towards the exit, they were stopped by the strangest woman they had ever seen. She would have looked very pretty, even beautiful, if weren't for the fact she had two very large warts on her face. One under her right eye and one on her left cheek. She was wearing what looked like dirty robes. Other than that she looked like a normal brunette with two large brown eyes. She was standing next to a sign that said Isabelle, the Great Witch and Sorceress.

"You two look like you need your fortunes read, step inside and let Isabelle take care of you."

" Holy shit! Look at the size at those...things on her face!" Foreman whispered his long time friend in horror. Hyde laughed silently to himself as Foreman went through various emotions on his face. First there was shock, then fear, the disgust and then back to shock. " It looks like she had a twin that never fully formed and got stuck on her face!

" Pipe down Erica, your starting to sound like Jackie."

Hyde made a move to walk into the tent, until Eric stopped him. " What are you doing man, she's freakin hideous, and she looks like she wants to kill us!"

Hyde shrugged " What harm could it do?". Hyde was bored and he could burn Foreman about being freaked out by this...woman. And with that he followed Isabelle inside.

"Wait up man, wait up!"

It was dark and severely cramped inside the tent. There were many different knicknacks and strange things around the tent. Hyde even thought he saw a bat flying around the room, but he paid no attention to it. The room was illuminated by at least a hundred candles, it did kinda give Hyde the creeps. Not that he would tell Foreman that. He had a reputation to keep. '_Very stereotypical.'. _Isabelle took a seat next to the table and motion for the two to take sit down.

" Alright whats all this fortune crap about?" Hyde asked sarcastically.

" It's not crap it is a art that has taken me years to master!" She said as if all the shit she did was real. Magic, go figure.

" Whatever." Hyde replied as his a whole face became a blank and he let his zen take over. Eric looked around the room and nodded at the witch to continue.

Isabelle bristled at calm boy's lack of tact and scared boy's lack of nerve. She closed her eyes and for a second the boys thought she had fallen asleep before in the next moment her eye's opened. Only this time they were a deep grey-ish silver and were glazed over. " You two will see darkness. You will take on challenges that you never expected to face, but you will overcome these challenges and while one will have to embrace the moon, the other will embrace blood!"

Hyde and Eric immediately stood up and made for the door. "Well this has been fun," Eric said nervously, " but we really need to head home now, so bye!"

" No, I have not finished my reading! There is still more!"

" Well that's nice and all, but us normal people have better things to do." This lady was fucking crazy and Hyde had no intention on staying in the tent with this nutbag.

" Fools! I curse you now. This curse will only be broken you have finished your fortune and completed your destiny!"

"Whatever crazy lady." what a load of crap.

* * *

"Damn dude that was freaking crazy."

" Yeah no shit. I should have listened to you about going in there man, that bitch must have been tripping on some pretty damn good pot to have her eyes go all silvery like that."

" Yeah no kidding, speaking of pot how about we go to my house and get a circle going?" Eric asked

"Nah man, I'm feeling kind of tired so I'll just head on home man." Hyde said suddenly feeling a bit tired and sick. Damn , he knew shouldn't have ate that corn dog. Damn carny food!

" You sure man? You know my mom wouldn't mind if you stayed the night. In fact she'd probably welcome you." Hyde just shook his head no. He didn't want to go into the house that was his true home. It would only remind him that he came from some broken little shack with a absent father and a whore of a mother. Besides Edna probably wouldn't be home tonight, so he could just go home and sleep.

" No man, I still have to pack for the trip tomorrow." Eric's eyes widened. He had completely forgot about the camping trip they were about to go on. The one they took every year before school started ever since they were kids. How the hell could he forget it? Hell this would be the first year Fez and Jackie would be going.

" Alright then man I'll see you later."

"Whatever." And with that Foreman and Hyde went in opposite directions. Unknown to both of them that there lives would never be the same.

* * *

" Damn do I feel weird." Hyde felt like he was tripping on pot and acid at the same time, while also having drank a hundred beers. He could barely walk a straight line and he just wanted to drop there and pass out.

He finally managed to make it to his house in the poorest part of Point Place. He noticed that Edna's car wasn't there, but he really didn't care anyway. He just wanted to make it to his bed.

Hyde managed to step through his door when he finally collapsed in front of his doorway. His stomach was killing him and he felt like he was burning up. No, like he was on fire. Hyde started to scratch at his and roll around in pain. The pain wouldn't go away though and finally passed out from it.

If he had been awake, he would have noticed the strange wolf-head like mark/tatoo appear on his shoulder then disappear like it was never there.

* * *

"Damn Foreman! You look like shit!" Eric paid no attention to Kelso's remark and just walked up his steps toward his room. His mouth felt dry and raspy, like he hadn't drank anything for days. He didn't even wonder why they were in his house. They spent more time there, then in their own homes.

" Eric where are you going? And where is Hyde?" Fez asked

" To my bedroom to sleep. And Hyde went home, like you two should be doing." " But it's only 9:00! Stay and talk with us."

Foreman would have chuckled at his friends if hadn't completely felt like shit. "Fine man, but where sleeping here tonight! Cause I am way to excited for tomorrow. Fez your gonna love camping before school starts."

"Ooohh I can't wait!"

"Whatever man. I'm tired"

" Great! Now he sounds like Hyde!"

As Foreman finally made it to his bedroom, he didn't notice the strange bite marks that seemed to appear the disappear on his neck.

* * *

It was so fucking bright out. Hyde thought he was going to be blinded by the sun's rays. He quickly looked around for his signature glasses hoping they hadn't been crushed in the thrashing he did last night. He finally found them a few feet away and slipped them on over his eye's. Sweet relief from the sun. He quickly looked to see what time it was. _'8:30! Were supposed to leave by 10 to get on the_ road!' Hyde quickly jumped into the shower, changed his clothes, threw some other clothes into a bag and was out of his house by 9:00.

On his way to the Foreman's house, Hyde was in deep thought. What the hell happened last night. He felt like he had been drugged on the worst coke, then give in some acid for a pain reliever. His head was spinning and he felt like he needed to throw up. As he made his way to Foreman's house, he didn't notice the cute brunette walk up from behind him.

" Steven! Aren't you just so excited to go camping!" Hyde jumped in surprise. Where the hell did she come from? " No, I'm spending an entire weekend watching you and Kelso suck face and I have no pot with me." he growled. Jackie had this annoying way of pissing him off without even trying, like now for instants. Jackie scrunched her nose in disgust at the mention of the wonder drug, then smiled sweetly.

" Oh Steven, don't think of it like that. Just think that your spending time with me and maybe some of my perfectness will rub off on to you!" Yeah and maybe he'll drown himself in a lake. This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

"Eric! Wake up." Was that Donna? Man, he really shouldn't have gone to that carnival. They must have spiked the food or something, because he felt like Red had just put his foot up his ass and then some. Foreman opened his eye's to see the epitome of beauty. The girl he had been in love with since like forever. Donna Pinciotti was his best friend , besides Hyde of course, and it scared the hell out of that she might to feel the same way about him and it could ruin there friendship forever.

"Mmh, what time is it?" Eric asked tiredly.

" Oh just a little past 9. Red sent me up here to wake you up, before he had to do it. And if he had to do it, then he'd probably have to threaten you with a foot up the ass."

"Hey thanks...So um could you leave so I could get dressed?" Eric asked nervously. " Yeah sure I'll just be down stairs." Damn why was he so tense. And thirsty all of focus turned toward Donna's beautiful neck as she walked out of the room.. He could almost smell the blood going through her veins. He suddenly wanted to reach up and feel her neck, but she was already gone. Wait? What! Where the hell had that thought come from? That was just weird and he suddenly felt like he was stepping into dangerous territory. _'__Lets just blame it on hormones.' _And with that he ran to the bathroom. Hormones made him think of Donna. And when he thought of Donna, well as Fez would put it he had needs.

* * *

"Mrs. Foreman where here!" Hyde sighed at the younger girls peppy attitude. Who could be this happy at 9:30 in the morning. It baffled him that she was like this all the time. Half the time he didn't even want to crack a smile. The only time he was actually was happy was when he was burning Kelso and lets face it. That never got old. Speaking of Kelso.

" Damn Hyde, you look like shit... Whoa deja vu."

" Yeah and you look like a woman." And with that Hyde frogged Kelso. It was to early to listen to this guy's bull.

" Damn Hyde, you don't have to hit so hard."

" Steven! Don't hurt my Michael!"

"Whatever." And with that, Hyde charged towards the kitchen. He could smell so many wonderous smells, like the meaty smell of bacon sizzling on the pan and the fresh smell of eggs and the fresh baked biscuits. Man he could feel his mouth watering. And all of it was just for the taking. He immediately grabbed a plate and and started to pile the amazing breakfast onto his plate. Hyde never realized how hungry he was. He just shoved some bacon into his mouth.

" Oh, Steven I didn't hear you come in!" Kitty Foreman said happily. Out of all Eric's friends, Steven definitely was the closet to the Foreman family. Even if Red and Laurie didn't say it. They all knew they had a soft spot for the troubled teen. "Oh honey, what are you doing!" Hyde didn't react to Kitty's shock he was completely focused on the bacon. " Steven that bacon's uncooked!" Hyde's eyes widened behind his sunglasses and he spit out the bacon he had chewed on. He didn't even realize that it wasn't cooked. He was just so hungry.

" Bluh that was the nastiest thing I have ever done!" Hyde said forgetting all about his zen. _'Screw Zen, I just ate raw bacon! Why do I still want to eat it though? Nasty._

" Um Steven, why don't you go down to the basement and I'll make you a nice, fully cooked breakfast." Yeah that sounded good. Hyde just nodded and was still grimacing from the embarrassing act he'd just done. _'Way to ruin your morning Hyde.'_ _  
_

" Hyde, I'm so happy to finally go happy with my friends." Hyde looked at the strange foreigner that hung out with them. Ever since Hyde had saved him from the gym closet he had stuck to them like glue. Most days he could put up with Fez. This was not one of those days. It was made worse by the fact that Jackie and Kelso wouldn't shut the hell up.

" Seriously Michael, you stood me up the other night and your going to pay for it!"

"Damn Jackie. I was only hanging out with Fez. I'm sorry that I forgot to call you last night!" Yeah right. He was probably making out with another girl. Kelso was such a tool.

" Sorry to interrupt you lover's quarrel, but could you two please shut the fuck up." Hyde spat sarcastically. This was going to be a long day

" Jeez Hyde , who pissed in your cereal." Hyde looked up to see Donna walking down the stairs. " Man you and Eric both look like crap. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm cool, what about Foreman?"

" Nothing he just looked a little pale is all."

Hyde dove back into his thoughts. So he wasn't the only one that had a rough night. Great, he was really starting to hate camping.

"Come on you dumbasses, lets go before I put my foot up all your asses!"

Hyde sighed. At least somethings were never going to change.

* * *

Hyde could feel a deep growl starting to form in his throat. The drive was going on an hour now. Fez was being a perv on Donna and Jackie. Kelso was trying to convince Jackie to go skinny dipping with him. Donna was talking to Eric and Eric looked as bad as he felt. Kitty was trying to read a book about myths,mysterious and legends and Red was trying to tune out all the noise going on around him. Hyde just wanted to sleep. Why did he have to sit next Jackie and Donna? Why?

" Hyde, are you alright?" Dammit why did she have to ask him. He was not in the mood to have a heart to heart with Donna.

" Yeah I'm fine, just drank to much last night." He lied. The truth was he felt like shit. His head was still spinning and and all this talking made him want to puke.

" Ooh kids listen to this myth! They say that on the full moon that people go crazy due to the lunar cycle! And it just so happens that there is going to be a full moon tonight. Isn't that just funny!" Kitty did her signature laugh.

" Hey maybe me and Jackie will get crazy tonight!" Hyde felt the younger girl shift uncomfortably next him and he did what only came naturally. He turned around and hit Kelso's eye.

"Oww, my eye!" Jackie looked back and smiled softly in thanks of Hyde's actions. He nodded at her. There was only so much Kelso they could take.

" Damn you people for always giving me needs!" Hyde looked at his strange foreign friend.

" Will all of you shut up. Where here finally." Hyde sighed in relief. Thank. God.

Hyde rushed to get out the Vista Cruiser. His legs where numb and just needed to run. " Steven where are you going. Help set up the tents." Hyde wanted to listen to Red. He did. But the urge to run away from all these people was stronger. " I'll be back soon to help. I just need to go for a walk. Clear my head."

Red looked at the boy he wanted to call his second son. he could see how desperate he was to get out of there. " Alright, just be back soon dumbass. It's going to be dark soon. You shouldn't get lost out here." Hyde nodded in thanks and took off.

"Ooh , I want to go run in the woods!"

" Stay right here Kettle head, or I'll put my foot so far up your ass, that you'll taste the rubber of my shoe." Kelso nodded nervously.

* * *

" Hyde's been gone for a few hours now Mrs. Foreman. Someone needs to go and look for him!" Jackie whined. The sun was setting and Hyde hadn't been seen in over a hour after he took off. The whole gang began to worry about there stoner friend, who probably got lost

" The loud one's right Kitty. Eric! Go find your dumbass friend who got lost, before he gets eaten by some animal." Eric nodded and took off in the direction Hyde went then stopped and turned around.

" And you don't care if I get eaten!"

* * *

Hyde was having a terrible time. He had gotten lost in the forest and the sun setting. He began to see the less and less around him. The moon began to shine above him as the sun set. was right about the moon tonight. It was full and shined brightly, illuminating the area around him. Hyde actually thought it was nice and began to walk back to camp. His head was killing him and was still really dizzy. Hyde dropped to the ground holding his head in pain. His whole body started to shake and he felt like he was being stabbed. He began to scratch at his arms. Hyde didn't even notice that he was starting to cut himself. He had already lost control.

The first change was his hands. They started grow hair all around the fingers and palms. His nails started to grow and change into claws that were at least 3 inches long. The next big change had been his mouth. Where regular teeth should have been razor sharp fangs remained. His mouth stated to change into a snout. He began to grow hair all over his body. He started to grow. Where before he was about 5'5, now stood a hulking 6'9 beast. He ripped and tear at his clothes. Hyde opened his to show not the crystal, blue eyes that he was known to hind under his shades. Now there was a deep, menacing yellow/golden. The beast let out a howl. The Wolf was now here.

* * *

Eric shook nervously. The howls started he began to hear the sound of a large wolf. He needed to find Hyde and fast, before they became doggy food.

"Damn it Hyde, where are you!" Eric called out hoping his long time friend had heard him. The sun had long set, and the moon now shown brightly across the dense forest.

The howls were getting closer. Eric truly hopped he didn't get attacked by a wolf. Red would totally kick his ass if he was still alive. That was when the monster appeared. It was huge! At least a foot and half taller than him, its hulking frame scared the shit out of him. Its large luminous golden eyes shown brightly across the forest. It was getting closer and closer._ 'Oh, shit its coming right at me!'_ And with speed he didn't know he had he began to run in the opposite direction. Hoping to out run the creature. He stopped when he noticed the creature turn his head sharply. It raised its head and sniffed the air. It took off in the direction of the camp! He couldn't let it attack his friends or his parents. And with that he let instincts that he didn't know about take over. His eyes turned red/crimson and he now had fangs where his canine teeth should be.

Foreman decided he was going to do something truly crazy. He charged the creature and threw a uncoordinated punch at the creature's wolf like head. The wolf-creature yelped in pain. Its yellow eyes narrowed at his new prey. It would pay for attacking him when he was on the hunt. Its clawed hands lashed out and struck Foreman in the chest, tearing trough his shirt and leaving deep wounds. It snapped its large teeth at Foreman managed to dodge the bite with speed he didn't know he possed. Foreman decided then and there that he needed to get the creature away from his family, so he ran full head at the creature and tackled it to the ground. Full attention on killing his enemy. The two wrestled on the ground. Unnoticed to both of them they were rolling to a cliff with drop of over 30 feet into a river.

The two fell off the cliff. Eric hit the water with a splash. He looked around dazed, tired and confused. The creature hit next. They both continued to fight. The wolf lashing out with its claws and teeth. Foreman throwing punches when he could. Neither opponent wanted to die tonight. They eventually hit some rapids, and both of them bashed into the rocks sending them into unconsciousness.

* * *

Foreman woke up in a daze. He remembered that he was looking for Hyde, found a monster instead, fought said monster and lived then he fell off a cliff. He must have washed a shore farther down the river. He looked around to see if the beast was still around. Eric was scared,tired and he had a killer headache. Fighting a monster was not the best thing to do right now. He looked a few feet to the right of him to see not a wolf like monster, but a human! A man to be exact. The man had scruffy blonde-ish brown hair and was covered in blood and grime. The man looked strangely like Hyde! The man looked up and it was then that he realized that was Hyde.

"Foreman, what the fuck!"

"Hyde! Why are you naked!" it was going to be a long day for the both of them.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know, I know it's a little strange, but hey strange is in the title. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon. If not eventually. There will be more action. This is also going to be a retelling of the whole That '70s show universe. Things are going to be a little more supernatural and crazy now. Expect more monsters then just werewolves and vampires. There's going to be lots of creatures for Hyde and Eric to duke it out with  
**

**Until next time. Jay out!**


End file.
